As mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets have grown in popularity and use across the population, mobile applications have grown in popularity and use as well. For a mobile application developer, in order to meet the needs of current users and to gain new users, efficiency in mobile application development is more important than ever.
A key aspect of mobile application development is to test the application being developed with respect to user interaction—does the application behave as the developer expects or desires in response to user input? Large data and information transfers during testing cause the output of the prototype to lag perceivably, which mislead the developer as to the quality of the application and slows down application development.